gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cherie's All-Star Leveling Guide
}} Introduction Are you a high level pirate that just can't seem to get the hang of leveling certain skills? Tired of killing so many enemies/boats and getting so little rep for them? This is the guide for you! ' '''Though many are unwilling to let you in on this little secret, leveling really is a science; with science comes optimization. I cannot promise this will not be time consuming to an extent, or that it is the best leveling guide in existence. However, I can guarantee you will be astonished with the rep you are able to get by using a few simple tweaks and tricks! ' ' Mentor.png|How it all turns out ' *Note: This guide does not include sword leveling tricks. Feel free to add some! Weapon Skills* ''Location'' '''The first step to leveling is always to make sure you are in a location that is productive for you. As this guide pertains mainly to levels thirty and up, all of the locations will be based off of places in Isla Tormenta's Cursed Caverns. '---' Levels 30-36 (or so) generally level best in the Bridge Room on Tormenta (the one with 3 spineskulls/flotsams on either side of the bridge, levels 28-35). Levels 36-39 (or so) fit in well with those in the Cavernous Hallway (4 enemies, kelpbrains/brinescum, levels 33-40) Bridgeroom.png|The Bridge Room (28-35) Cavernoushallway.png|The Cavernous Hallway (33-40) Goldroom.png|The Gold Room (38-45) Thrallroom.png|The Thrall Room (43-50) Levels 40-45 (or so) should gravitate towards the enemies in the Gold Room (4 enemies, seabeards/molusks, levels 38-45). Levels 45-50 (or so) are best suited for the Thrall Room (5 enemies in 2 different rooms, thrall captain/urchinfist, levels 43-50). Note: The reason the recommended levels for certain areas are NOT the levels matching the enemies is to abolish the major safety issue that comes with challenging enemies too difficult for one's level. These ranges are not exact, but they should work relatively well for their purpose.' ''Doll '''Leveling the doll is something I've seen numerous intelligent pirates struggle with, so no worries! {C}First off, let's clarify: it is recommended you have a healer for this, otherwise you will likely die. Another solution would be to approach less enemies at a time, but you get the most rep by far if you attune a LOT of enemies and have an attentive healer who will NOT allow you to die. It is also recommended that you use a relatively weak doll that does not have a critical strike or boost poke, swarm, or scorch too much. Be sure to have your "Attune" skill maxed out or close to it, along with "Life Drain". Once you are in your desired location, Attune as many enemies as you can, and follow this progression of skills: Grave Shackle, Scorch, Poke/Swarm (ONLY until your Scorch is recharged), Scorch, Curse, Life Drain (since this progression may not be easy to remember, I've put it in picture form). Whatever it takes to remember this cycle, do it! Every enemy will give you maximum rep, and leveling will be a breeze. One last thing that is important to remember: enemies in your area that are green are NOT WORTH KILLING. Shoot them, grenade them, whatever it takes, but don't waste your doll skills on them! They give about half of the reputation of a yellow or red enemy. A solution to the frustration of having too many "greens"? Upgrade to the next location! ''Grenade'' If a survey were to be taken regarding the last skill mastered by most pirates, 99 percent of the time that skill would turn out being Grenades. To be honest, I don't blame them; it is difficult, tedious work, and you get very little reward for your time. However, my father and I managed to craft a simple strategy that changes that, and allows you to get maximum reputation for multiple enemies at a time. However, unlike Doll training where it is recommended you have a healer, it is IMPERATIVE you have a healer when training grenades en masse at Tormenta. There are two reasons for this: One, it prevents you from dying, which is almost a given when using this method (sorry guys!), and Two, it gives a sweet crew bonus (twenty percent may not look like a lot now, but you'll be thanking your lucky stars for it later!). ' '''There are not many specific skill requirements for this, other than having Smoke Bomb at rank 1 (even though you will be using Long Volley, having it at rank 4 (recommended) or 5 does not take away from the reputation you acquire). ' '''With all this talk of dying and special skills, you may be thinking this is overcomplicated and overrated; fear not, it's actually very simple! To make it even more so, I'm going to put it into step form: Step 1: Lure enemies (preferably all in the room, but make sure your healer can handle it first) by Attuning them with your doll. Do NOT cast any spells on them; added damage is the last thing you want when it comes to grenades. Step 2: Make sure they are all in the same radius of each other (which generally means moving so they are all right in front of you). ''' '''Step 3: Launch smoke bombs at them (use Long Volley at a bare minimum, but make sure you use it) until all but one (or two, in the Bridge and Thrall areas) are dead (due to the level differences, it is unlikely they will all die at the same time, but you do not want to waste your smoke bombs on a minority). Step 4: On the stragglers, use a Stink Pot or an Explosive (Explosive if you're trying to save on money, but Stink Pot for more reputation). Step 5: Evaluate: If you're not getting maximum reputation because the enemies are too weak, move to a different location. ''' '''NOTE: I will be adding more content soon (: Category:Guide Category:POTCO